Level Me
by AnimeJock
Summary: Natsuki's recent struggles with her World of Warcraft addicted wife Shizuru. Completely OCC and set in no particular time.


This is dedicated for my little buddy **Miggitdog**, she's had a little bit of a tough time and I wrote it specifically for her to put a smile on her face, I hope it does. It hasn't been beta'd because…she is my beta, and I wanted to surprise her a bit. Try to ignore any mistakes please. It's not connected to my story _Our Life_, and this is completely OCC and set in no specific time frame.

Also, for you gamers that play World Of Warcraft, I swear this is in no way meant to disrespect you. My wife is addicted to the game, if I missed any terminology, please don't bother to tell me, I hear enough of it at home :P.

FYI: I'm not that funny and my sense of humor is strange. If you want to read something that'll make you bust a gut, I recommend **ShotgunNeko** and **Hafftailing**. Be warned, when you read their stories don't read somewhere where you can't laugh out loud, you'll get in trouble.

**Disclaimer: I do not own Mai HiME/Otome or World of Warcraft. All rights belong to Sunrise and Blizzard.**

* * *

Natsuki Kuga was propped up against the headboard of her and her wife's bed reading a book. It was the normal routine for the last couple of months, Natsuki would go to bed around 10:00 or so with a decent book to help her sleep and her wife would come walking into the bedroom around 11 or so after playing a _few_ hours of World Of Warcraft with her friends. Never in a million years would she have guessed that her wife, Shizuru Fujino, would be a gamer. Of course that all changed when Shizuru's best friend Haruka gave her WOW as a Christmas present this past year. At first Natsuki was confused, she thought Haruka got the presents mixed up, considering it was no secret that the cobalt-haired beauty had a love of video games. But nope, it was for her wife, apparently Haruka got sucked into the WOW craze like everyone else on the planet and convinced her wife that it would be fun to play. 

Natsuki would never admit it, even to her loving wife that she was getting jealous of the damn game. Her wife spent almost every waking moment playing the game and when she wasn't playing the game, she was talking about the game. The words "instance, raid's, Horde's, guilds and arena battles" was as commonly said as her "ara, ara's". The damn WOW talk had been so engraved into Shizuru's everyday language, Natsuki sometimes didn't recognize her.

That wasn't even the half of it her wife was starting to skip meals to play the "stupid" game. One night last week, Natsuki came home a little early from work hoping she and Shizuru could have a romantic dinner out and spend some time together. When she walked into their home office where their computers were, she saw the crimson-eyed beauty wearing her headset, shouting at her "guild members" or so Natsuki thought.

"Haruka, you're supposed to tank…go to the left, the left! Damnit, I have to revive you!" Shizuru shouted as she was frantically clicking her mouse.

"_Damn Bubuzuke woman, I told you I wasn't able to do this instance, I don't have all of my purple gear!" _Natsuki could hear through her wife's headset.

"I told you to go to the guild bank, they have everything you need, you dumbass!" Shizuru yelled back.

Natsuki was shocked to hear the tone and the language from her normally very reserved wife, _what the hell has this game done to my wife? _She kissed her wife lovingly on the cheek and Shizuru actually flinched.

"Natsuki not now, we have to kill this guy, he's a skull level demon."

"You're kidding me right? Hello…that's not real!" Natsuki said waiving her hand in front of her wife's face.

Her wife turned her head and shot the _Fujino Glare_, Natsuki had seen the glare before, but most of the time it was directed towards someone else or she had seen it on the few occasions they had gotten into a serious argument. She of course in turn shot her the _Kuga Death Stare_, but her wife missed it, her attention was again focused on the game.

"Fine, I was hoping to take my wife out to dinner tonight," Natsuki huffed in frustration crossing her arms over her chest.

"…Okay, I'll be ready in twenty minutes, love…" Shizuru said distractingly.

"Okay, I'll go change and wait in the living room."

"Hai." The honey-haired beauty in front of her said, still frantically clicking the mouse.

Twenty minutes, turned into an hour, an hour turned into several hours, still no sign of her wife. Natsuki decided to wash away her sorrow and frustration with a jar of mayonnaise and went to bed around ten that evening, her wife's ass still glued to the computer chair. When Shizuru crept into the bedroom around eleven that evening and tried to comfort her wife, Natsuki just turned her back and made an attempt to ignore her WOW addicted wife. Shizuru apologized profusely and they proceeded to have great make-up sex.

Our beloved Kuga did make several attempts to pull her wife away from the game. She went as far as disconnecting the mouse one morning and hid it so when her wife came home from work, she would get the hint for one night and not play. No success, Natsuki came home and her wife had a different mouse, headset on, _damn I swear at this point her head would fall off if she didn't have that stupid thing on_, and her eyes focused on the game yet again. Another evening, she even walked into the room with her sexiest negligee, _nothing_. The next night, she walked in naked! Naked! And nodda!

One day at work, the raven-haired biker was searching on Yahoo and found an article on WOW, about how a husband played so much WOW that his wife divorced him. Now she wouldn't go that far, she loved her wife too much to do that, but she emailed the article to her wife hoping she would get the hint. Didn't work, Shizuru just laughed it off and emailed her:

_Ara, ara. It seems like he had a problem. Interesting article. Love you._

_P.S. I have a raid tonight, it will probably take all night. I finally have all of my purple gear! Love you!_

Natsuki's reaction: She slammed her head on her desk. Then she picked up her phone and called her best friend Mai to help her with the problem.

"Mai, I need your help. You know I wouldn't come to you if I haven't done everything I can."

"_What's wrong? You sound tired."_

"Mai…its Shizuru." Natsuki said hesitantly.

"_Oh my god, Natsuki is she okay?"_

"…She has an addiction…"

"_Oh my god, I'm sorry. What is it, it sounds serious."_

"It's that god damn game WOW! I can't get her to stop! I don't know what to do! Help me! I have tried everything!" The fuming biker shouted. She was sure her co-workers would come storming into her office wondering what the hell was wrong.

_"Oh shit! You too! I have the same damn problem. I can't get Reito to stop playing that game for the life of me."_ Mai shouted.

"Damnit, not you too."

_"Yea, he won't even answer if I call for him. I've had to resort to calling him Obsidian Lord. He'll answer to that. Apparently that's his name on the flippin game. He's also getting fat."_

"Huh, Shizuru hasn't mentioned Reito playing with her. I haven't noticed any weight gain, but the way she consumes Red Bull to stay awake, it's not possible. "

"_You're lucky. And it's also because she's an Alliance and he's a Horde." _Mai answered exasperated.

"How the hell do you know this?"

"_It's not like I want to know! I didn't want to mention it it's so embarrassing. My husband would rather play a video game than spend time with me. It's humiliating. I'm about to put a laxative in his tea."_

"I wouldn't do that, you would have another set of issues you have enough going on."

_"Like I care at this moment."_

"Ugh, I better go. We need to go out one night, I'm sure you're pretty much free."

_"Yea, I'll call you. Good luck, sorry I couldn't help."_

"Yea, you too." Natsuki said as she hung up the phone.

The addiction still was there though and when they got together with friends, especially Mai and Reito, they made a rule of "No WOW talk." It never lasted.

**--Back to the Bedroom—**

Natsuki saw at the corner of her eye as Shizuru dressed for bed. She looked at the alarm clock next to her, 11:00, _right on time. _Shizuru crawled into bed and lied next to her, curling her arm around Natsuki's waist.

"Natsuki, please turn the light off, I have an early meeting tomorrow." Shizuru said sleepily.

"Twenty more minutes, this yurianimeotaku writes some good shit."

"I'm ready for bed. It's late, turn it off." Shizuru said annoyed.

"Hell no. I'm not on _Shizuru time_. Just because you're tired and you come crawling in like the dead after playing _hours_ of that stupid game, doesn't mean I have to stop reading."

"Ara, I was hoping we could do something tonight," Shizuru purred in Natsuki's ear rubbing her stomach.

Natsuki looked at her like she had six heads. "What, you want to have sex after what happened the last time?! You said you wanted to _mount me_, and as you started to climax, you started shouting _'level 68, level 69, level 70! I can't go any higher, I can't go any higher!'_ then collapsed on top of me and told me to _revive _you."

"Ara, the expansion pack is coming out soon, I'll be able to get to level 80. Besides, I don't say anything about your addiction to fanfic." Shizuru giggled.

"You're ridiculous. We're not doing anything, I'm holding out until you give up that damn game for at least a week. And don't say anything about me reading fanfic. There are some damn good writers out there." Natsuki said, rolling over turning the lights off.

Shizuru propped her chin on Natsuki's shoulder, "Ara, ara. Okay, I won't play for a week, deal?" her wife _agreed._

Natsuki turned around to face her wife, "really?" Giving her best _Kuga Pout._

"Really," She smiled.

"Great! Wow, I never expected you to agree. Let's have sex!" Natsuki said excitedly.

"Of course I would give it up for you Natsuki. I have to earn rest experience anyways."

"WHAT?!"

Before Natsuki could run away in frustration, she was pounced by her wife. At least an hour later_ she_ was taken to a new level.

* * *

Again, a very lame attempt at humor. I'll get back to writing _Our Life. _Oh yeah, not _everything _is based on real life, I'd slam my head against a table if it was. Let's just say I feel for Natsuki. 


End file.
